


Halloween for a Demon

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, F/M, Halloween, Summerween, This Is For the AUs 2nd Bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: The progression of Dipper's view of Halloween.





	Halloween for a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big contribution to the AU and I am so happy.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAU!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!
> 
> *WARNING*
> 
> This will likely make you depressed as hell.
> 
> ENJOY!

Mason 'Dipper' Pines always loved Halloween.

It was his favorite Holiday in fact.

Why?

Because it meant he got to get dressed up in weird costumes and not get called a weirdo.

It meant he could go around the neighborhood collecting so much candy, he would be stocked until Easter.

It meant staying up late reading scary stories and pretending to not be terrified.

But most important of all, it meant he could spend time with his best friend in the whole world without interruption. His twin sister, Mabel.

When they went to Gravity Falls for the summer and found out about a second Halloween, an iteration dubbed Summerween, he was giddy with excitement. Sure, it kinda soured when he tried to blow off Mabel so he could go to a party with Wendy but he was young and had his first crush. Everyone does stupid things for their first crush. After that night he swore to make it up to her when they got home and Halloween came around.

That was before the Transcendence happened,

That was before he became a demon.

That was before he became Alcor the Dreambender.

After the twins returned home, Dipper could hardly even be around. Sure Mabel could see him and all but... It wasn't the same.

That was the first Halloween ever that he didn't celebrate. And it wouldn't be the last.

As time slowly passed and he slowly grew stronger, so did the number of summons. Summons he hadn't yet learned how to ignore. Especially during Halloween.

Along with this, Dipper began to lose a sense of keeping track of time and he began to forget.

Mabel did her best to help him, she really did, but for those first 5 years, he missed both iterations of his favorite Holiday.

By 19, he began to have a better grasp on his powers and found it easier to ignore the summons on Halloween. This was when he finally could celebrate it again to his relief. But now it wasn't for anything more than being with his family. With Mabel.

Then Henry joined the picture. Then he had a brother to spend time with as well.

His family had grown.

A few years later and it grew again. Three niblets to love. Three niblets to cherish. Three niblets to protect.

Dipper, or really Alcor, by now was well known and the amount of summons grew even more common. It now took more effort to ignore them. It now took bigger deals with his loved ones to stay corporeal and with them. But it was worth it. He never missed one Summerween. He never missed one Halloween.

Almost 3 decades later, his family began to grow again. It never stopped growing now. Even though his Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were now gone. Returned to the endless cycle. He missed them. He thought of them always. Especially during Summerween. Especially during Halloween.

Dipper was happy to have so many loved ones to spend Halloween with. So many nieces, nephews, niblets to help dress up, to help Trick or Treat, to help prank nasty people who deserved a good scare.

More decades passed.

His brother was gone. The very flames that had saved Willow, had saved all of them more than they care to count. The very flames Dipper had given to him without thinking, focused on little Willow as he was. The very same flames killed him. Burned up his soul like an overused candle.

That Summerween. That Halloween. He didn't want to celebrate. It wasn't the same without Henry. Without his brother. But he did. He celebrated FOR Henry. For Henry's children and Grandchildren. For Henry's wife, his sister, Mabel.

More decades passed.

Alcor has long since been declared the most powerful demon in existence. For almost a century now, he no longer had a need to make deals to stay corporeal, he can do it on his own, his Answering Machine taking most of his summons these days. He had more pressing matters right now.

Mabel was dying. His best friend, sister, mother to his precious niblets, wife of his deceased brother, his TWIN STAR, his MIZAR, was flickering out.

He knew she would be reborn, be reincarnated, but...

It wouldn't be HER.

He tried to be there for her, dedicating every last feature, every last imperfection, her mannerisms, habits, voice, EVERYTHING that was MABEL, to his encyclopedia mind. She comforted him more so then he her, as was per usual with the duo. She spoke to her family to her last breath, wishing them one last "Happy Summerween".

No one in Gravity Falls celebrated Summerween that year.

Dipper disappeared for a long time, not reappearing for a whole year. In time for Mabel's Deathday.

No one questioned him.

Scientists would question the sudden disappearance of one of Jupiter's moons for centuries later.

Dipper was much more subdued, even the summons he did answer were lack luster.

He celebrated only Halloween for some time after that. Choosing instead to spend Summerween at his sister's graveside, next to her beloved Henry. Occasionally the triplets would join him with the Grandniblets.

But not always, and never for as long.

They were mortal. He was not. They had to eat, drink and do other things that a demon like him just didn't need to worry about anymore.

Eventually he recovered enough to act more like his old self.

He still spent time at Mabel's grave, but only for the late hours of the night. The early hours of the morning.

The rest he spent with his family, helping Acacia and Reina, Hank and Vivi, and Willow with their niblets and Grandniblets, decorating, changing the little ones into their costumes, nomming on candy and babysitting when the parents need a break.

He felt a little better, even as he tried to ignore the looming Deathdays of his Niblets, his Pole Star, his Bright One, his Little Fighter. The Demon Uncle gnawed on his lips, leaking golden blood, the closer those dates got.

By now, humanity has extended its grasp into the stars, Halloween's meaning was evolving, changing with the times, becoming more like Thanksgiving between the Supernatural and the humans then a day to go Trick or Treating.

Summerween slowly grew to follow Halloween's example, becoming a huge celebration in Gravity Falls for its inhabitants, a time to party and have fun.

Dipper loved this and wish Mabel was here to see it.

Then the time Dipper dreaded the most came to lay claim on his happiness.

One by one, his Niblets passed on.

First to go, always the one to lead the way, was his Pole Star, Acacia. Then his Bright One, Hank. Then, despite all of the problems she was born with, Willow outlived her siblings. But she too passed. Dipper's Little Fighter to the end.

After his precious niblets were gone, Dipper began to retreat from the world, celebrating what now seemed like another frivolous Holiday less... and less...

Of course, whenever he found a reincarnation of his sister, he would make an exception, reliving the old days with his Mizar.

Halloween was no longer important to him. Nor was Summerween.

What became important was spending quality time with his Mizar, and any other beings he befriended.

Over the course of the millennia, both iterations of the 'spooky' Holiday was slowly lost. Apocalypses and the progression of society leaving the ancient tradition to gather dust. Even Dipper forgot the Holiday. The Holiday that used to mean so much to him.

Gone was his days of cheesy costumes.

Gone was his days of seemingly bottomless bags of candy stashes hidden in a overcrowded and messy closet.

Gone was his days of scary stories and pretending to be brave.

Gone was his days of spending time with the most important person in his world.

Everything was gone.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly so very proud of this and I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you cried then my work here is done!
> 
> If not then YOU HAVE NO HEART!
> 
> Jkjk
> 
> But seriously, I had a blast writing this and if you are new to the AU or have no idea what it is, here is a link to the AUs Tumblr page:
> 
> http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/summary
> 
> This is the summary (note some details have likely changed and I recommend that you read the fanfics to learn the details properly).
> 
> I do plan on continuing my other fics, I have just been having a tough time getting motivated to do them.
> 
> Any who~! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned because I may write more fics for this AU~!
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen~!
> 
> -Lumi
> 
> P.S. If requested, I may or may not write a more detailed version of this by making chapters describing events that take place in this. Ex: Mabel's Deathday. Or: Dipper tearing apart one of Jupiter's moons in his way to rid himself of the pain of losing his sister.


End file.
